L'un après l'autre
by lilinette
Summary: Temperance au réveil... Oneshot musical. Pas de spoilers.


_(Re-)bonjour à tous.  
Me revoilà avec un tout dernier oneshot musical écrit sur la chanson de Katie Melua "Piece by piece" (dispo sur Youtube si ma mémoire est bonne). N'hésitez pas à la mettre au moment de la lecture._

_Disclaimer: Ni la série ni la chanson ne sont à moi. Par contre, la tradution (entre parenthèses) est faite par mes soins...:) La chanson est en italique comme d'habitude._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Ce matin en ouvrant mes yeux j'ai aperçu un faible rayon de soleil qui après avoir réussi à s'introduire dans ma chambre à travers les rideaux épais epointait délicatement sur mes draps froissés.

_First of all must go your scent upon my pillow (__Tout d'abord devra s'éstomper ton odeur sur mon oreiller)_

J'étais seule. Tu t'étais enfui à l'aube sans faire de bruit. Seeley…

_And then I'll say goodbye__ to your whispers in my dreams. __(__Et puis je dirai adieu à tes murmures dans mes rêves)_

J'ai remonté la couette jusqu'au cou tout en repensant à la nuit dernière. La plus belle que je n'avais passée auparavant.

_And then our lips will part in my mind and in my heart (__Et nos lèvres se sépareront dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur)_

Chaque parcelle de mon corps était encore couverte de tes baisers de la veille. Les empreintes de tes doigts semblaient avoir été gravées à jamais sur le moindre centimètre carré de ma peau.

_Cos your kiss went deeper than my skin. __(__Parce que ton baiser est allé bien plus profondément que la surface de ma peau)_

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'était passé mais j'avais cédé à tes avances. Tu étais là et j'avais besoin de réconfort.

_Piece by piece is how I'll let go of you (__Petit à petit, c'est ainsi que je me détacherai de toi)_

Tes mains avaient pris mes poignets en m'attirant vers ma chambre. Le contact de tes lèvres m'a fait perdre la tête aussitôt.

_Kiss by kiss will leave my mind one at a time (__Baiser après baiser quitteront mon esprit l'un après l'autre)_

Une envie aussi sauvage qu'irrésistible s'est emparée de nous deux.

_One at a time (__L'un après l'autre)_

Pour la première fois mon esprit ne me disait pas de s'arrêter, lui aussi étant prêt pour l'aventure. L'aventure qui ne durera pas plus qu'une nuit.

_First of all must fly my dreams of you and I (__Tout d'abord doivent s'envoler mes rêves de toi et moi)_

Plus jamais on ne dépassera les bornes, plus jamais je n'aurai l'occasion d'entrer en contact aussi intime avec toi. Je le savais et tu le savais aussi.

_There's no point of holding on to those (__Il n'y a aucune raison de s'y accrocher)_

Et pourtant je n'avais rien à regretter. Tout était parfait. Plus que parfait même. Je ne te connaissais pas aussi expert en la matière. Mes fantasmes n'étaient que des rêves d'enfant par rapport à tout ce que tu m'avais offert cette nuit là.

_And then our ties will break for your and my own sake (__Puis nos liens se briseront pour ton bien et pour le mien)_

Cette tension sexuelle qui nous poursuivait depuis des années s'est vue offrir enfin une occasion de se libérer. Pourquoi n'y avait-on pas pensé avant?

_Just remember, this is what you chose (__Rappelle-toi simplement que c'est ce que tu avais choisi)_

Je revoyais encore chacun de tes mouvements.

_Piece by piece is how I'll let go of you (__Petit à petit, c'est ainsi que je me détacherai de toi)_

Ton regard tendre mais perçant dévorait mes yeux encore plus à chaque seconde laissant de moins en moins de place au sommeil.

_Kiss by kiss will leave my mind one at a time (__Baiser après baiser quitteront mon esprit l'un après l'autre)_

Il n'y pas eu de paroles inutiles, de promesses foireuses ni de lapsus irréparables. Rien que ton souffle mêlé au mien. Ta peau contre la mienne. Tes mains suivant mes courbes.

_One at a time (__L'un après l'autre)_

Mais, comme toutes les bonnes choses, cette nuit a pris fin. Quand tu avais quitté mon lit douillet je dormais encore. Nos ébats m'avaient plongée dans un sommeil profond et insouciant.

_I'll shed like skin our memories of lazy days (__Je me détacherai comme d'une peau de nos souvenirs des jours tranquilles)_

Ce matin je devrais avoir des remords d'avoir mélangé le personnel et le professionnel, de la trouille de devoir retrouver mes collègues du labo, affronter leur regard et le tien par la même occasion.

_And fade away the shadow of your face (__Et effacerai l'ombre de ton visage)_

Mais je ne ressentais rien de tout cela.

_Piece by piece is how I'll let go of you (__Petit à petit, c'est ainsi que je me détacherai de toi)_

Peut être mon cerveau refusait de penser au pire. Peut être avais-je décidé de ne garder que le meilleur.

_Kiss by kiss will leave my mind one at a time (__Baiser après baiser quitteront mon esprit l'un après l'autre)_

Mais j'étais persuadée que ma chambre restera le seul et unique témoin de cette nuit qui n'aura jamais une seconde chance.

_One at a time (__L'un après l'autre)_

Petit à petit les traces de tes baisers s'effaceront de ma peau, ton odeur s'évaporera de mes draps et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_One at a time (__L'un après l'autre)_

Dans mon ordre.

_One at a time (__L'un après l'autre)_

-fin-

Vous avez aimé? alors un petit review s'impose:)))


End file.
